Audience
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: Kuro watches as Rin and Yukio are having an intimate time, and makes comments. / okay so far my summarizing skills is still sub zero, please Read. Yaoi! Yukio x Rin, twincest. WARNING: It's Hard Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

What's up! It's me. xD

I won't be updating my stories for a while cos next week is the start of classes psshh xP, so here have a lemon to make it up to you guys :))

I dont know what came over me when I wrote this.. mind you, it's rated M and Yaoi; but that's what makes it awesome xD has loads of naughty words, make sure your parents aren't around. hehehe cos that would be awkward.

Let's go!

* * *

Kuro knows about the kind of relationship his master has with his own brother, and of course as his familiar he would respect whatever decision Rin chooses. He's not bothered by it even, though they were brothers, Kuro knows Rin and Yukio love each other more than brothers would. He is also aware of the things the couple does. Though, there is one activity the two does that Kuro is most curious about...

"mhhnn..ahh..Yuki...Yukio..~" There it is, Rin's voice. Kuro's ears perked up, he walked down the dark hallway and went to the door that was open by just a fraction. The cat went inside stealthily and crawled under Rin's bed across Yukio's and observed the activity he is most curios about. In the past, whenever the two starts, the cat walks out, but now his curiosity is just getting to him much.

There on Yukio's bed, lied Rin with his younger brother on top of him. Kuro watched as the two licked each other's tongue and made different kinds of sounds. His big eyes trailed over to the rest of his master's body noticing that Rin is half naked with no pants nor underwear his shirt was scrunched up revealing his torso. He saw that Yukio's hand was between Rin's legs and was moving.

Kuro squinted his eyes, he doesn't understand what Yukio is doing because Rin's thigh was blocking his sight of the action. Thankfully, Yukio raised that thigh. Kuro's eyes widened, Yukio's fingers was going in and out of Rin's ass. He was confused because he knew that in mating you use another part in your body... but then again, Yukio and Rin weren't an animal like him. It was so fascinating, he thought and continued to watch

Rin seems to be enjoying himself having Yukio's fingers going in and out of him.

"Ahh~ Yukio...enough...I want you..." Rin said panting, he loved it when Yukio fingers him. The way he curls it up, stretch his hole, and would find his sweet spot and kept on pounding on it thoroughly preparing him. But he loves his dick far more than his fingers. He's hungry for it.

Yukio pulled out his fingers and started undoing his pants and revealed his huge member.

Kuro's eyes widened, he realized what they were doing earlier wasn't mating yet, he continued to watch, he's learning more of human's intercourse now.

The half demon shuddered with delight feeling his brother's dick brush up against his leaking hole. He moans as Yukio started going in slowly letting him feel the whole length. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's back as he started thrusting in and out. "Ah! Ahhh.. Y-Yuki.."

_''Oh my gosh Rin! Yukio's huge penis went inside you and it's moving in and out!''_

"Haa! ah..K-kuro..?" Rin can't believe this. Was that really Kuro's voice? Or was the fucking too good that he's starting to hear voices

Yukio didn't like what he heard and went faster, "Rin..I'm the one fucking you..ngh..Not Kuro.."

"Ahnn~! N-no..Kuro is..w-watchinnggg~...hah..hah..wait..Yukio.."

"I don't care.." And he kept going

Rin just closed his eyes tight convincing himself that it was just his imagination and focused on the pleasure Yukio is giving him. Yes, just him and Yukio shoving his length in him. _'ahh so good~'_ He realized that focusing his thoughts on what's going on made him hornier,

"Ngghh! Yukiooo..!"

Said boy felt the walls around him tighten, "Rin...don't tell me you're gonna cum already..."

"No..aahh...hah..ah.." He breathed hard trying to relax himself, he doesn't want to come yet, they just started about five minutes ago it would be so lame if he cums that fast. Successfully, his walls relaxed and let Yukio thrust in deeper and hit his spot, "AHH! Yukio! There! hah..nngh..harder~!"

Yukio grabbed Rin's thighs and pushed it on the older's body letting him go deeper and harder.

_''Wow Rin! I didn't know you were so lithe!''_

Hearing that voice again, Rin is positive that it is Kuro, though he didn't know how to react. Having someone watch you while you're getting fucked was one thing, but making comments is beyond him. He feels his blush got deeper.

"ngh.. Rin..you got tighter again..."

"..I-I..! ah..hah...!..c-can't help..iiitt~ I'm..getting..embarrassed all of a...sudden..!..Aaahh~!" Giving a full sentence coherently even in between pants while having a nice huge dick ram inside his heat has got to be one of the greatest challenge he has conquered, Rin thought.

_"Why is it embarrassing, Rin? Is it because you can see Yukio's penis go in and out of your hole?" _

_'Damnit Kuro!'_ Rin cursed him in his mind. Though the thought still registered, he and Yukio has done this a lot of time, and in this position, but he never thought he could actually watch the whole thing even though he could, perhaps this is the time. He focused his blurry vision and opened his half lidded eyes a little more and peered between him and Yukio and between his legs.

And there it is, Yukio's thick member thrusting hard in him, he could also see the precum coating the member and some leaked out of his hole making that familiar wet sounds. He mewled at how erotic and naughty it actually looked like and closed his eyes tight. Yukio saw his reactions and came to a dull conclusion as to what makes Rin embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Haaaa~!" Rin screamed when Yukio suddenly thrusted really hard and then pulled out completely, "nnng..Y-yuki -eh?" His whine was cut short when the younger flipped him over, making him support himself on all fours. He shivered in satisfaction as he felt Yukio's dick plunge deep in to him again.

"You're still not used to seeing yourself getting fucked, huh?" Yukio said smirking and began thrusting going faster and faster,

"Ah..n-no..! hmmnn~..ah~! ahh~!..f-forget it...just don't stop!..ah yes! There! Harder~! aahn~!" Rin moans and gasps a loud as Yukio pounded in to him at a steady quick pace going hard every now and then that would make him scream as it hit his sweet spot over and over

Kuro tilted his head to the side as he watched the two in another position, a very familiar position for him. Rin on all fours, on his knees and elbows, his hands digging on the sheets, rocking back and forth with every thrust. The half demon's tongue stuck out a bit with saliva trickling down his mouth down to his chin as he continued making those sounds that even Kuro would have to admit is quite adorable. Rin's long black tail held onto Yukio's waist, who kept thrusting into that tight hot ass keeping a firm grip on the smaller's hips leaning a bit forward. Yes, that looks very familiar to Kuro,

_"Wow! You look like mating dogs! That's so cool! Though you look more like a kitty too Rin, but Yukio is definitely a dog."_

Rin's eyes snapped opened after hearing yet another disturbing comment, but he won't let that stop his fun. After all, this is his favorite position. He likes to take it doggy style, it let's Yukio go really deep and hard into him. _'Forget you Kuro!' _Rin started moving his hips meeting with Yukio's thrusts. He removed his grip on his hips planting it on either side of Rin and leaned down further lick and kiss on his nape. Rin turned his head, opened his mouth inviting Yukio, he moaned when the Yukio began fucking his mouth with his tongue while having his huge cock thrusting mercilessly in his ass and his nipples being rubbed skillfully. It felt even better than heaven, "hah..ah..Y-yuki..!" He sucked on Yukio's tongue hard as he came.

_"Ooh! You came Rin! Is that what they call orgasm? So fascinating, when will Yukio do that?" _

And another comment from the sidelines, thankfully it's not as embarrassing as the other ones. He could still focus on what their doing. As always, Yukio loves how Rin gets really tight and squeezes his length whenever the older came, and the effect is. He goes rougher and faster and harder.

"Haa..! Aahh..~!...Y-yukio..~! can't..keep up..hyaann~!" He said in between pants, moans, and screams. Rin stopped moving his hips and let Yukio take over, rocking it along his own pace. Kuro is right about the dog comment, Rin thought. The people were also right about the quiet, gentle, shy ones about being good in bed, because seriously, Yukio is a monster in these moments. "oh! Yukio! Feels so good~! Mhnng!"

"Ah..Rin..gonna cum.."

"Yes! Do it~!"

_"So this is the part where he spills his milk in you, Rin? Hey! I remember sometimes you take his penis in your mouth and then slurp the milk, can I watch that next time?"_

Oh great, so now he wants to see him do a blow job too. "ngg..KUURROO!" in his rage, he said the cat's name in time with Yukio's release. The younger grunted in frustration, and Rin blushed hard as he realized what just happened. Everything fell silent. Yukio pulled out after his release without another word and sat at the edge of the bed. Rin tried his best to sit up ignoring the recurring pain of his back and crawled over to Yukio,

"Y-yukio! That wasn't...uh.. I was focusing the whole time I swear! It was just spur of the moment. Yeah that's it!..Yukioooo" He whined as he explained

His partner looked coldly at him, "Get Kuro to fuck you next time."

"Noooo! I want you! You! You! YOU!." Rin kept pulling on Yukio's arm sleeve, meanwhile, the cat already made his escape, "It's because Kuro was watching the whole time and kept saying weird things! Like how huge your penis is, which I love, and somethings about milk and other pervy stuff. Yukiiooo..!"

Yukio sighed, "I'm aware that Kuro is watching, but was I bothered? No I wasn't."

"It's because you can't understand what he's saying." Rin pouted at him still defending himself

"Let's say I do understand, and most probably hear things that are perverted and tad bit disturbing, but we say those things too. Most especially _you_. So I don't see why those words be so bothering anymore."

Yukio smirked at how Rin is frowning while thinking, "I don't say stuff like that!"

"think so? Wasn't it you who kept begging for me to do you harder? And how sometimes you just say, _'please fuck me Yukio' , _and_ 'Oh yes Yukio, your dick is so big and hot inside me..mm yes..more' _Those are pretty naughty if you ask me."

"That's different!" The half demon blushed hard, he has to admit, he says those things. But seriously, why couldn't he? Sighing in defeat, "Okay fine, i'm sorry, I'll focus more next time."

"Hn. Yeah right."

Rin smiled slyly and climbed on Yukio's lap straddling him, "How's about I make it up to you? Yukio-sama~"

* * *

Next day..

Bon and the others raised a brow as Rin went in limping and using his Kurikara as a cane_ 'Damn that moley four eyes! Enjoying the make up sex too much... Gah! My back is killing me!' _

Last night Yukio decided on punishing Rin, and well... they went up to four rounds.

_'Damn you KUURROOO!' _

_"Hey Rin, When can I watch you put his penis in your mouth, huh? I've always been curious about that. Is it tasty? It looks tasty, cos you always suck the milk hungrily when it comes out"_

Rin's eyes widened and blushed deep as Kuro was there sitting by the window, asking such questions

"NEVER!"

* * *

**END**

****hahahaha, high five Kuro! xD

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N:**

Whelp. I'm surprised I made a chapter 2 either. Just to make up for my lack of updates, or ugly chapters from my updates.

I'm not sure if I did this right. It took me **MONTHS** before completing this, cos I'm busy with my other fics and such.

**Warning:** _**YAOI,**__**INCEST,**__**TWINCEST, **_if you don't like those listed things. Don't read this, I don't want to emotionally scar you for life -at least not yet.

An incredibly long smut (particularly the foreplay I think). You've been warned. **WARNED**, I say

* * *

A few days has already passed since that awkward love-making wherein Kuro was present and made some intriguing comments. The Cat Sith still bothered his master and nagged him to let him see the activity called a 'blow job'. He is very much curious about it.

_"Come on Rin! Please? Just one!" _

Rin stomped angrily at the corridor heading for cram school. Seriously, he rarely puts it in his mouth because he finds it so embarrassing. Him having Yukio's dick in his mouth while the owner watch him... Rin is not a very shy bottom but it's still a little challenging in his part. Sure Yukio has done it to him several times than he doid to him, but the younger didn't have much difficulty in doing it, he's not as big as Yukio after all. While the older has the harder bargain, the size of his brother is unbelievable.

He remembered the first time he did it... his mouth could only go a bit further half way because he would gag if he tried taking in more. A plus factor for his embarrassment was that... Yukio guided him through it, saying such words... Rin blushed a little remembering it.

Kuro noticed that his master didn't answer and his face is a little flustered with an unreadable expression, _"Ne, Rin? Something wrong?"_

Snapping out of his thoughts he replied, "Huh? Nothing,"

_"Oh good. Will you let me watch?"_

"Never!"

"Oi, idiot, why did you bring your cat and why are you yelling at it?" asked an irritated Bon. The half demon didn't notice that he is already in front of his classroom, he shot the older boy a leer,

"None of your business!"

He was only answered by a scoff and returned talking to Shima and Konekomaru. Rin sat at his place beside Shiemi, who is folding origami. Kuro jumped on his desk and sat there facing him,

_"Then can you tell me what it tastes like?" _

Rin blushed hard, "Wha-! Why do you want to know what it tastes like!" with his rather loud response everyone else in the room turned to him with questioning looks.

"What what tastes like Rin?" Shima grinned perversely at him as he asked

"Uh... the... uhm...the spoiled food I accidentally ate when I was a kid that made me sick that caused me intense diarrhea that haunts me until present time making me swear to check whether the food I will eat is expired or not...?" He shot him his signature grin then turned back to his cat with a dark expression.

Rin stood up and carried his cat by pinching its nape heading to the seat at the far back and corner of the classroom giving them privacy in talking about these matters. His classmates resumed to what they were doing earlier ignoring the half demon remembering that he's weird in his own way at times.

"So why do you want to know?" He whispered to his familiar,

_"Just curious." _Really, Kuro is just curious. Never could he understand the significance behind such actions.

Rin sighed, perhaps if he explains and answers his questions, he'll be saved from demonstrating, "Well it's part of the body... so it tastes pretty much like the finger only a bit saltier..." He said holding out his index finger. He can't believe he's actually describing such things. But it's definitely better than being watched. (a/n: from the manga I read about this subject, the character said that it tastes like a finger. Don't take my word for it. Just correct me if I'm wrong)

_"Aah.. I see. What about that liquid that seeps out of it?"_ Kuro appreciates that Rin is giving him information, he loves his master so much, he's so nice and kind.

Rin leaned in closer keeping his voice low, "You mean the white stuff?"

_"Yeah that and the other one that leaks out even before the orgasm." _

"Oh... that's the precum, it leaks out to uh... I don't really know, it just does when it's aroused. The white stuff is the semen, also known as cum, it's the one that comes out in orgasms. What about those?"

_"What do they taste like?"_

He could feel his face heating up more as this conversation goes on, "...It tastes... salty too, I can't really describe how it actually tastes like,"

_"It's alright. Do you like how it tastes?"_

"u-uuhh..." Now this is getting dangerous, if he says he likes how it tastes, it makes him sound like a total cockslut, but it would be a lie if he said he hated it, it's the opposite actually. Yukio's taste is very much addicting to him, "..I-it's okay..." He replied coolly with a shrug.

Kuro just stared at him, _"So why do you do it?"_

Rin flinched, "I...ahm..because it feels good for Yukio...a-and I want him to feel good sooo...I do it... a-and it feels good for me to...in a sense.." For the half demon, this conversation feels like one of those question and answer portion in the pageants people watch on T.V. wherein the contestant is clearly nervous. But of course, it's not like they'll ask questions like these, if they did, then that would be one hell of a contest that Rin would enjoy watching while he laughs at those dolled up contestants.

_"And also because you love him that's why you want him to feel good?"_

"Yes." Well that's nicer reason. "Are we done with that interrogations now?"

_"Hmm... yeah I guess... but only because Yukio is already here." _Kuro said hopping down from the desk to the floor and striding out of the room. Rin blushed looking in front of the classroom and found Yukio standing there giving him a slightly annoyed look, probably because he wasn't paying attention yet again, "Okumura-kun. Stay after class." Yukio ordered,

Rin gulped, "Yes sensei."

As their classes with Okumura-sensei went on, Rin couldn't help but thought about certain things, things that he shouldn't be thinking this time around as it made him look at the lower half of their young teacher's body. _'How long has it been since I...?' _His thoughts was cut when the other student are already leaving the classroom. He scowled, it took him over an hour just thinking about those things? Seriously, Yukio's closet perversion is rubbing on to him.

Rin stood up and as he was about to leave the classroom he heard his brother from behind, particularly at the teacher's table, clear his throat reminding him that he was in trouble...again. The half demon sighed and closed the door, then an idea hit him. Turning to his younger twin sitting at the teacher's chair facing him with arms crossed and that stern look, he locked the door behind him and strode lazily to his awaiting doom, though he's pretty sure this will turn out very well...

And Kuro's nowhere in sight! Life is good.

"Nii-san, how many times do I have to tell you to _pay attention in class_? And you even brought Kuro. Honestly, you'll never be an exorcist anytime soon with such attitude towards your studies." said Yukio clearly unhappy. Rin made a conscious attempt to not roll his eyes at his brother's nagging.

"I do try you know. I'm just not as diligent as you are."

"Make it more convincing that you do try." The young exorcist pushed up his glasses as he closed his eyes briefly then motioned to stand up only to be pushed back to his seat by the older twin. "Nii-san. Stop messing around." he scowled up at him

Rin smirked, "I'm not." he replied simply then stepped towards his brother and straddled him. Yukio could catch on what's going to happen and returned the smirk.

"Distracting me in this way will not get you out of trouble, nii-san."

"Aww... you thought I'm gonna distract you? What if I tell you that I just want to do it?" Rin said as he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, held him close and pressed their bodies together.

"That would mean you're a very naughty boy who needs discipline."

"Hmm~ Don't I always get in trouble?" The half demon no longer waited for a reply and kissed Yukio. The younger quickly turned the simple kiss into a fiery one when he pulled back slightly and tilted his head, angling it to a better place and slid his tongue effortlessly in Rin's mouth roughly and was greeted by the latter's tongue. Together, both wet muscles slid and wrapped each other. Yukio traveled his hand from the small of Rin's back to his ass and grabbed them earning him a delicious gasp from the older,

Rin moaned feeling weak from the dominance, he really couldn't win against Yukio. Feeling that recognizable hard tent he's seated on, he pulled away from the kiss - his quick motion cut the string of saliva and dribbled on his chin. He removed himself from his brother's lap and knelt between his legs.

"Don't tell me you're..."

"I haven't tasted you in a while." He nuzzled his cheek on to the other's growing arousal still confined in his pants. The action made its owner release another groan, "Can I?" Rin looked up at him then licked the tent formed in Yukio's pants then sucked under it teasingly,

"Make sure you'll do good" Yukio's smart enough to not let this opportunity pass. After all, it's as rare as a blue moon when Rin would agree to do a blow job, and here he was knee bent in front of him asking permission if he could suck him. Adorable.

Rin unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper then tugged the pants along with the boxer and revealed the fully erect member. He then wondered again if this was a great idea when he saw the size up close. Gulping his small fear, he held the base with one hand using the other to lever himself steady by placing it on Yukio's inner thigh.

He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip then pushed his tongue gently on the slit earning himself a low moan from his brother. He licked the length again this time from the side, recognizing the addicting taste, he moved his mouth to the tip and kissed it and then engulfed the head. He sucked on it slowly yet hard while his tongue flicked from the inside to teasingly lap the tip. His saliva oozed from his shallowly filled mouth and reached his hand that was on the base, using the liquid as a lube, he began to pump the shaft as his mouth crept further swallowing the length and stopped halfway. Rin moved his head up and down in time with his hand.

Yukio could feel the pleasure rolled in his stomach and throughout his body. He grabbed Rin's head and pulled it further down his length signalling him for more of his hot mouth. The latter complied and moved his head down slowly, testing if he could still take it completely because it's been a while since he's done this - an estimate of a few months. A little further he gagged, he haven't even swallowed it whole yet, but he knew that there's a chance that he could, since his done it a few times.

"Ah..Rin..."

Rin responded with a hard suck then withdrew his mouth from the shaft and licked from the base to the tip again. Swirling his tongue around the head, he relaxed his mouth then in one quick motion, he downed the shaft whole making Yukio gasp as a sudden extreme pleasure overtook him. After a few seconds, the hot mouth began moving up and down his length, taking him whole.

The hand which Yukio held on to Rin's head, massaged the navy locks' scalp fondly as the older kept sucking him. Rin could feel tears well up in his eyes as the head of the dick repeatedly hit the back of his throat but the hand caressing his head told him that he's doing a pretty good job so it's all worth it. Yukio watched as Rin moved his head up and down - his length going in and out, in and out of that mouth. It took all of his will power to not thrust his hips and fuck that mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure,

Rin could feel the organ get larger and larger in his mouth, signalling the close release. He kept his pace then stopped as he buried his mouth on the whole shaft and sucked hard making the younger come with a grunt. Hot sticky fluid rushed out of the organ and into his mouth. Semen also landed on his face as his head was slightly pushed back by his younger twin

"Open wide, nii-san." Yukio instructed in a playful tone. Rin opened his mouth catching his cum as Yukio pumped his dick ejaculating last spurts of his orgasm, seeing Rin with a heavy blush, his mouth wide open, tongue slightly darted out, blue eyes dazed and darkened with lust; he ended with a pleasured sigh. Using the tip of his cock, he dragged the semen that was almost dripping to Rin's chin and back to his mouth, the older twin gave one last suck and he swallowed it and panted trying to catch his breath.

After regaining his composure, Rin stood and flashed Yukio his signature grin. "Was that enough to forgive me, sensei?" Though, his confidence suddenly deflated when the other male smirked that smirk which only meant bad news.

"Hmm...Not really, I'll still punish you later on..." His smirk grew when he saw Rin pout, "But since you were so good with what you did, let me return the favor."

"Eh?! N-no! You don't have to- ugh!" Rin's plea was denied when his younger brother pinned him on the teacher's table and loomed over him with a smile, of course. "We can't do it here!"

"Why not?" Yukio asked in a low husky tone as he proceeded to lick Rin's neck; sucking and biting all the while making the older pant. He took of his tie and used it to bind the smaller's wrist atop his blue head.

"Because...we'll...m-make a mess! Ah~!"

"Says the boy who downed me until I came all over his face." He unbuttoned Rin's dress shirt leaving trails of kisses on every measure of newly exposed skin. After he undid the buttons and opened the shirt revealing that flawless white skin he stood up, took off his nii-san's belt, tugged off his pants along his boxers as he completely ignored the whining of the latter, little did the older know that his cries and pleas were a great turn on. Once his done undressing him, he smirked down at his older brother. Rin, who was no longer able to retaliate with his wrists bound leaving him at the mercy of his sadistic brother, lied on top of the heavy wooden teacher's desk, his chest heaved panting heavily from arousal. Teal eyes trailed down looking at his obvious hard on with precum oozing from the tip trailing lower and lower...

"Yukioooo!" Rin whined once again feeling all the more annoyed, albeit embarrassed, when his thighs were grabbed and pushed up and apart exposing everything he has to hide.

Said man licked his lips with the sight of his twin's pink hole, looking needy, and wet from the precum that leaked from the head of his dick. "Are you sure that you don't want me now? 'Cause this little thing here says otherwise..."

"Ngh~! I-I...ah..I just wanted to suck you...!...haa.." Try as he might, Rin couldn't help the moans escaping his lips when he felt a finger teasingly rub the rim of his hole. He tried to swat the hand away with his tail but it was a futile attempt since the long black appendage was following his bodily pleasure which resulted it to wrapped around the exorcist's arm pulling it closer and do more.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't take that as an invitation?" He began teasing his hole by shallowly prodding it making the latter whimper involuntarily from the unending torture. Hearing such adorable constricted sounds, the younger jammed his finger in suddenly and made Rin gasp as he closed his eyes tight savoring the feeling of a finger probing his inside. Then he let out a sigh as another finger was added and then the last digit went in sooner than the earlier ones.

By now, the half demon was nothing more than a pile of whimpering and moaning bundle of nerves as his sweet spot was constantly hit. Yukio stared at his older twin's face immersed in pleasure, the way his brows furrowed upwards with eyes closed, his mouth open with a trail of saliva on the corner as he let out those hot sounds, and that undeniably beautiful deep blush adoring his cheeks. Oh how the younger teen was so turned on, just the sight of Rin's flawless white legs as he wore black knee-high socks was enough to set fire to his nether regions. Truly, his brother's a demon for being so alluring even without trying.

Rin moaned louder when his younger half began toying one of his nipples with his other hand, his body started quivering uncontrollably from the pleasure. He can no longer play hard to get and wanted to get it on with already,

"Hnngh...ahh...Put it in now, sensei~" His needy and wanton way of calling 'sensei' made his arousal grow full on. The larger male pounced on the smaller and attacked his lips again as he aligned his member on the eagerly waiting opening. The rough assault made Rin gasped granting the other permission to shove his tongue and engaging in another immoral kiss.

_'Ne ne! Yukio's thing really is big, ne?!' _

Rin's eyes shot open. Just when he thought his sexual nightmare would never happen again...

"Oh, I also had a hunch that Okumura-sensei would be large, I just didn't imagine it'd be _that_ large. I'm impressed." (A/N: I notice that I keep mentioning and highlighting his manhood, is it weird?) Peculiar, another voice was heard. Does the half-demon dare to look up? But his brain doesn't allow him to think of things for too long, so he broke the delicious kiss, which made his lover attack his neck, and he tilted his upwards to see if his fear was real. And indeed! Only this time, it's worse.

There sitting idly by the end of the classroom sat a black cat and a small white dog with a pink bow around his neck. And we all know who those are: Kuro and Mephisto. Rin's face became stunningly red, it became even more flushed when he felt the thick press of his brother's member on his hole, "W-wait!" He pushed on his shoulder to stop his advances,

"Alright...? But you know, it's really hard to wait when i'm already in the process of doing it."

"I know! I know! It's just that... look!" Rin pointed at the two animal demon perpetrators. Yukio arched a brow feigning indifference,

"So?"

"I'm not gonna let you do anything unless they're out of here!"

The taller man sighed, "Do I _look_ like I can restrain myself any longer?"

"Oh Okumura-sensei, you need not to stop yourself~ Don't mind Kuro and I, we're just here to learn about the process of life~" Mephisto said as he waved a paw. "By the way, I'm also impressed with Rin-kun, he can take that size?"

_"Of course he can! Rin practices with this!" _The aforementioned half-demon screamed like a little girl when Kuro brought out a certain very personal item of his. Mephisto and Yukio's eyes widened when they saw _it. _

"Amazing! I didn't think Rin-kun would have something like that! How lewd! Is that an extra large?" Mephisto inquired still in awe.

_"I dunno; I just see Rin putting this in his butt and pleasuring himself whenever he's alone in their room." _Kuro replied nonchalantly.

"You stupid cat! You were snooping around the windows again?!" The cat's master angrily blurted out. His familiar only nodded quite happily at him.

Yukio looked back at Rin, his expression blank yet obviously curious, "I didn't know you have a dildo."

The blue-eyed stuttered, "I-i-it's not wha-what it looks like! I'm not perverted! Shima just gave it to me as a prank gift...! A-and I was bored one time s-so I tried it...! It felt really good so I've been using it to masturbate...sometimes...!" He tried to defend his honor.

And the domestic-pet-looking duo kept bickering on about the twin's sex life, while Yukio proceeded back on sucking, licking, and kissing Rin's neck distracting the older a bit yet it wasn't enough to block out the once again embarrassing conversation revolving around him and his sexual exploits.

_"Rin looks really cute when he's about to orgasm, he looks like a needy kitty."_

"Really~? I would love to see that~"

_"You'll get to see that now! Yukio looks unstoppable."_

"Make them stop!" Rin whined.

Yukio rolled his eyes at the two audience completely uncaring whether they're there or not and turned back to Rin, who was giving him a look that made him think twice - the half-demon was scowling and pouting at him with a very noticeable blush and eyes on the verge of crying. He sighed and looked back at the white dog and black cat with a strong glare, "Oi. Get your furry selves out of here or I'll skin you both alive."

_"Heh! You don't scare us, Yukio~!" _

Of course Yukio didn't understand what Kuro said and looked at Rin asking for translation, "He said he's not scared of you."

He smiled at the Cat Sidhe, "Oh but I don't need you to be scared for me to kill you now, do I?"

"And how are you going to kill us now with your obvious need for release?" Mephisto said slyly.

"I'll rape you both and then after that I'll impale your violated little bodies on the fence by the sidewalk so everyone will see." Yukio told them with his expression menacing; and then he smiled at them, "Won't that be fun? Want to get started?"

_"No!" _

"N-no need to be brutal, Okumura-sensei... we were just kidding, right Kuro? Ahem, w-we'll leave you too alone. Tata for now~" And the two small critters made there way out via Mephisto's amazing puff of pink smoke.

Rin sighed in relief when the duo was gone, "Thanks..."

"No problem, though those two are real mood killers." Yukio kissed his older twins jawline leaving butterfly kisses from his neck down to the smaller's chest.

"Yeah." He looked away shyly

The younger chuckled lowly and gave a nipple a little lick making the other whimper, "Don't worry, you're so delicious-looking that I won't get turned off."

Rin clasped his hand onto the latter's cheek and lead him back to a heated kiss, "Mhm... yeah, that's a perv for ya..." He opened his mouth once again letting the other roam his tongue in his warm and wet cavern.

Yukio smirked and parted the kiss for a while, "Next time, let me watch you _play _with your toy."

"NEVER!"

* * *

END

I'm sorry I didn't give the complete intercourse... it would be way too long if I did. Besides, I guessed you guys must've been already so bored by this. THAT and I can't write the process well; I was nervous. I MIGHT make a third chapter. MIGHT. If fate would be so kind for me to get inspired.

Next update:  
-A Guidebook for Newlyweds II

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
